Powerful Robot Master Battle Royale
Credit goes to Sprites INC for the Robot Master Sprites and backgrounds. This is Bulborb channel 3's 25th One Minute Melee. Special Announcement This is the Season 1 finale, originally, I didn't think I'd manage to make it to the season 1 finale. Thank You for any support in the fights. Intro The 8 Robot Masters then walk into the Central Highway, before preparing to attack. Fight (*Cues Ice Man Stage-Super Smash Bros. Ultimate*) THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE ENGAGE Frost Man jumps into the air, Dust Man fired three dust crusher shots, but Guts Man throws a stone at him, Air Man then fired five Air Shooters, hitting Dust and Guts, but not doing a lot of damage. Meanwhile, Stone slams his fist onto the ground, summoning a pillar, he grabs it and spun it around, hitting Junk and Napalm, he then thorws it at Gyro, who flies over it, Gyro then throws his Gyro Attack, but it doesn't do much. Junk then tries to pull in Napalm, who fires off two missiles, knocking him back. Napalm Man fires his Napalm Bomb at Jumk, Gryo then throws another Gyro Attack, the attacks hit him. Stone throws a pillar at Gryo, who holds out a blade, shielding him. Air then jumps behind Dust, who punches him and Guts, Dust fires the Dust Crusher at Air, Guts then uppercuts Dust, he then grabs a rock that falls from the sky. Guts Man: I have the Guts! Guts Man throws the rock at Air, suddenly, more rocks start falling form the sky, Guts throws all of them at air. Guts Man: Oh Yeah! More rocks fall, Guts keeps throwing them. Guts Man: This rocks! Guts then finishes the combo with an elbow ram, knocking Air back, who then summons a bird that drops an egg, causing smaller birds to come out. But Guts's elbow ram caused three mets to fall from the sky, they shoot at the birds, they shoots most of them, but the last three crash into the Mets, blowing them all up. Dust lands in front of Junk, who then tries to pull him in. Dust then shoots him, but Junk does a 360 and dodges it, he lands in front of Dust before whacking twice and then punching him, Dust shoots him five times, Junk puts up his Junk Shield, only for Dust to pull it away from him and into his vacuum cleaner thing, he then fired the fully charged Dust Crusher, knocking Junk Man's head off. Stone punches the ground three times, hitting Guts, who was about to throw a rock back, Stone grabbed a stone pillar and they bother threw the attacks at each other. Gyro throws his two Gyro Attacks at Air, who gets hit and knocked down. Air then fires some wind bullets at Gyro. Stone then starts slamming a pillar at Guts, who then delivers an elbow ram, causing three Mets to fall from the sky, they shoot Stone, who uses Power Stone, but the Mets hide, so it does nothing. Two Napalm Bombs land in front of Guts, they blow up, Napalm then charges at Guts, who then tries to elbow ram him, the attacks collide, creating an "epic" struggle. Stone then grabs a pillar and starts spinning as fast as he can. Time had passed since Dust had killed Junk, suddenly, Frost lands in front of Dust, crushing Junk, Frost slams his right palm under, then his left, he puts both his hand together and crushes Dust Man. Did You Forget About Frost Man? Yes No Air Man fires seven Air Shooters, Gyro dodges the first three, the next three then hit him, he then throws his Gyro Attack, cutting through the last one. Air then fires a large plasma blast, hitting Gyro Man, Air started hovering over to Gyro, however, before he could get close, Gyro flew upwards and threw his Gyro attack, lodging Air's fan, knocking him out cold. Meanwhile, the "epic" struggle between Naplam's charge and Guts's elbow ram finally ended, with Napalm striking Guts so hard it sent him straight on top of Air, crushing him. The three Mets fall on Stone Man, then then walk off as Stone continues spinning, he throws the pillar at Guts, but it hits Gryo, who falls down, gets up, and throws an explosive Gryo Attack (There's a reason why it's called a fight with no research), hitting Stone the six Mets shoot bullets at him, Stone uses Power Stone, taking them all out, the Power Stone then travels at Guts and Gyro, but then a Napalm Bomb lands in front and blows it up, Napalm and Guts then charge at Stone the tackle and elbow ram did some damage, but not engough, suddenly, Gryo threw a flurry of Gryo Attacks, causing everyone to now run around in panic, dodging, blocking at doing anything they can to survive, but then Guts Man threw Stone Man at Gyro Man, the flurry of projectiles from up close was more than he could take, knocking him onto the ground, Napalm finished him off with a Napalm Bomb. (*Cues Fire Man Stage-Super Smash Bros. Ultimate*) Frost then lands, he throws his Ice Wave at Guts, who jumps over it. Napalm fire two homing missiles (A Referance to Can't Miss-ile) they knock him out of the sky as he falls, Guts survives the Ice Wave. He then throws a rock at Frost, who simlpy punches it apart, Guts then tries to elbow ram Frost, but Gyro then punches him, Gyro throws his Gyro Attack, but Guts then jumps over it, he lands on Napalm, who then fires six missiles after getting up. Three of them hit Guts while the other three hit Gyro, Frost throws his Ice Wave, which impales Guts. Frost then karate hops Napalm, twice, who then fires his Napalm Bombs, but Frost shields himself from the explosion, then he then slammed his fists under Napalm, who was alive, then Gyro came and tossed two Gyro Attacks, impaling Napalm. Gyro chargesforward, only to get punched back, but then he threw two more Explosive Gyro Attacks, they blew up Frost Man, Gyro charges forward with his Gyro Attack and slashes him. Suddenly, Napalm Man tehn acivates a self destruct code. 10 Frost fires his Ice Wave, freezing Gyro in place, right next to Napalm. Gyro then grabs Napalm by a Gyro Attack. 5''' Gyro hurls him at Frost, who then stares in shock, creating an explosion. Leaving nothing of two. ''K.O'' Gyro then flies away. ''THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS...'' ''GYRO MAN''''' Category:Bulborb channel 3 Category:Bulborb channel 3's new series Category:Bulborb channel 3's new season 1 Category:Gun vs Fist themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun Fights